


Pain Is  Everywhere

by Angst_Is_Real, WolfOfMiracles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Carl needs a hug, Carl pretends to be okay, Depression, Even I hate myself, Even Negan feels bad for Carl, Everyone Tries To Be Supportive, He's not, Hurt, Hurt Carl Grimes, Maybe a little bit OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sad, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, This is really sad guys, You can hate me now, not too graphic though, sorry - Freeform, sorry for this, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Is_Real/pseuds/Angst_Is_Real, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfMiracles/pseuds/WolfOfMiracles
Summary: Carl feels sad, alone, left out. But when everyone starts to notice how he is acting and that something is wrong, they try to help. But will it work, or will Carl finally break?Trigger Warning! This might be triggering for some readers. Please be cautious!





	1. Pain…

**Author's Note:**

> _Please,_ if you want any other tags to be added, tell me. Thank you.
> 
> Just in case: Trigger warning, Rape/Non-Con (not graphic), Depression, Self Harm, Panic Attacks, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters. I only own this story and the plot and that is it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (As much as you can at least.)

Carl could feel it. The anxiety creeping up on him. Again. And it didn't stop, no matter how hard he tried to make it. He just wanted this to end.

Right now he was sittinng at the table in the dining room of his house, eating (well, trying to eat) the spaghetti Negan made after Carl killed a couple of his men. Negan didn't notice Carl's beginning of a panic attack, but that wasn't surprising. No one ever did.

 _'Cause no one ever cared,_ Carl thought. _None of them do._

"Hey, kid. You still there?" Carl heard Negan ask. But all he did was just… shrug. Yup. Just shrug. _Pathetic…_

"Well, better hurry up. You're daddy might be here soon."

" _Daddy…_ " Carl whined softly. Negan looked at him in shock, not believing what he just heard. Carl couldn't believe it either. He had never said something like that before. Well, maybe when he was younger, but still.

"You seriously okay, kid?" Negan asked, truly getting worried. This was not the badass future serial killer he knew.

To Negan's dismay, Carl didn't answer. He just sat there, staring at the spaghetti, unable to move.

This was it, wasn't it? This is where his anxiety finally kills him.

"Holy shit, Carl. Did I do this? Did I take it too hard on you earlier?" Negan didn't think he was _that_ harsh to the poor kid.

 _NO!_ Carl wanted to say, but he couldn't get the word out of his mouth. _Just leave me alone go away just kill me make it stop please it hurts…_ He was never able to actually say these things, only think them. Even though he knew that if he did say those things (if he was able to in the first place) it would be all a jumble… just like his thoughts.

Negan suddenly stood up and walked over to the hurt teenager and kneeled next to him. "Carl, please just fucking say something."

 _Nonono get away just go away help me go away stop… stop… stopstopstopstop make it stop!_ He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. On the outside he was a statue, but on the inside he was a fireball, burning its way through every part of him. Leaving him in this internal mess, never stopping.

"Shit," Negan whispered. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, **shit**!" He stood up and (forgetting Lucille for once) walked outside and just yelled out, "Somebody get the fuck over here crazy shit is going on and for once I have no idea what to do!"

He ran back into the house and rushed back to Carl's side. "Please, say something. Move. Anything!"

Carl stayed still.

He knew that if he put all his strength in just moving one little bit and succeeding, he would explode like a timebomb, except this time on the outside.

Carl heard as people rushed into the house, wondering what in the _fucking hell_ is going on that is making Negan go crazy like this… which never happens.

"Carl?!" It was Olivia.

 _I'm fine,_ Carl thought. _It's fine I'm fine Perfectly fine **stop** … lying… you **idiot.**_

He could hear the voices of everyone around him, but he couldn't fully acknowledge them. He knew what they were saying, he knew what it means, but he just… couldn't comprehend it.

_Nothing… it's all nothing. You are nothing it doesn't matter. Stop- no… kill me. Please… stop… this help… me. Fuck- stop. Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopmakethisstop-please stop. Please… stop this. You need to- please help me._

It was starting to get too much for him to take. He was gonna die. He knew it. This was it…

_Helpmehelpmehelpme can't make sense of it… I can't-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! That was purposely ended right there! Deal with it!
> 
> What you need to understand is this: The reason for this sudden ending is that, well, that is how it is in real life. For some people at least.
> 
> You are perfectly fine one moment, but then the next everything is just… messed up if you know what I mean. And then it is over. Just… done. Your body, your brain, your being, just can't handle it any more then just (depending on the person) pass out. Become depressed. And it all happens with an explosion. On the inside.
> 
> Sorry for this. I really am. I'm going to hell after this, I know it.
> 
> And that was my (kinda cheesy) speech right there. Yup. Mhm. …. Yeah…. Okay.
> 
> Tell me if you like it! Do you want another chapter? Please leave me feedback! 
> 
> P.s. I know Rape/Non-Con is as a tag and has been warned, but at this point, tell me if you still want that. I can either keep it up or put it down. :)
> 
> P.p.s. Sorry for making this… boring… but emotional at the same time. It's just weird isn't it? But I promise that if you want another chapter (which I'm already planning to do) I will make it longer (and have shorter notes lol).


	2. There Couldn't Be Any More…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl had passed out from the internal pain he was feeling. But when he woke up, everything was different.
> 
> And what happens when there is a _new_ enemy lurking just around the corner…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here to bring you even more sadness! I have now officially accepted that I am going to hell after this, but c'mon! Have mercy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Carl's eye fluttered open. He didn't know where he was. 

"Looks like he's coming through," he heard a voice say. Olivia. Again.

"What should we do now?" Sounded like Tara. 

He looked around the room at the cluster of people. Olivia, Tara, Negan, Rosita, Spencer even… why are they here?

Carl groaned and tried to sit up but Olivia quickly pushed him back down. "Honey, maybe you shouldn't do that. You hit your head pretty hard." Honey? When did Olivia ever call anyone that?

Pity. She was taking pity on him. That's why she called him that. They all were taking pity on him. Well, he didn't need pity. He was perfectly fine on his own.

"Where am I?" Carl asked in a rough voice, causing him to cringe.

"You are in your own fucking bedroom, can't you tell?" Negan snapped. Carl just stared at him, not knowing whether he should feel scared or angry, so he picked none.

Negan sighed. He seriously didn't want to make this worse. "Sorry, kid," he said. Carl just shrugged softly, not caring much at all.

Now that the boy was looking around more, he did notice that, yes, he was in his own bedroom. _You idiot_ , he thought. _You should have recognized that from before!_

"Carl, your dad should be back soon enough," Rosita said, trying to reassure him. Carl shrugged again. Shrugging was his go to move when he can't say anything. A pretty good technique, really.

"Fucking shit, I'm out of here." Negan turned and left the room. "I'll be waiting for your daddy Rick to come home and take care of his son. You pricks have fun in there." Then he was gone.

There was an awkward silence before Carl finally said, "Whatever. It's fine. I really don't need anyone right now. I'm fine." He got up and walked out of the room afterwards. Everyone else just stared at him in shock, not knowing what just happened.

They all followed the teen anyway, just in case. Except for Olivia, as she went to check on Judith.

As Carl walked outside, he had his normal thoughts crowd him.

_Almost off the porch, a few more steps left. Hey, look! Someone across the street is gardening! Let's see, what is she planting? See that person walking by? Keep an eye on him, just in case. Hmm… some daisies, some roses, voilets (why are they called violets, they're blue), tulips. And onto the sidewalk! They guy is around the corner, I can't see him anymore. And where did that woman get those flowers, anyway?_

Just normal thoughts to the teenage boy.

He kept walking down the sidewalk, his mini company following him. Which, as you could imagine, got pretty annoying pretty fast.

"Can you guys please stop following me?" Carl said suddenly, turning towards them.

"Carl, we just want to make sure you're okay," Tara piped up. Carl rolled his eye.

"Fine, but I don't need you anticipating my every single move." He had enough of that already in his life.

"Sorry," Tara said. Then her and everyone else went their seperate ways, but not before turning back one more time just to check on him. Again.

Carl turned back around and kept walking down the sidewalk, wondering where exactly Negan went. He wasn't sitting on the porch, he knew that. Wait… was he? Great.

"Well, too late now," Carl mumbled, trying to get the thought out of his head. He'll look for him while he's walking along the sidewalk. 

_Guy sitting on the porch of his house, drinking something (probably beer), Negan's men shuffling about, taking "their shit" to the trucks, but Negan wasn't with them. Where the hell is he? Another person gardening, this time a man. People seem to think today as the perfect day to garden. Well, it was a pretty sunny day, so that would make sense. There are the gates, wide open. Why? Aren't people worried about anybody (or anything) coming in without their knowing? Someone could die!_

Carl slowly shook his head in disbelief. People can be very stupid.

_Two women talking, but still no Negan! Where is that bastard? More of his men. How much men does he need? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… okay this is wasting my time! People taking a stroll, more people talking, weird shadow of a person next to the house with very rusted shingles (that seriously needs to get fixed. there was going to be a leak in there soon enough one rainy day!), more people walking and talking- wait. Weird shadow?_

Carl stopped and looked again. The shadow was gone. _That's not suspicious as fuck,_ he thought sarcastically, then kept walking.

When he made it to Negan's trucks, he noticed Aaron, who was with Rick on a run, getting beat up by one of Negan's men.

"Hey!" he called out and ran towards them. "Get the fuck off him!" He tried to shove the guy off Aaron, but that only resulted in him getting held back by _another_ guy.

"Leave Carl alone!" Rick yelled. _And_ now _you do something,_ Carl thought. These people are going to give him a heart attack!

The guy beating Aaron stopped as the guy holding Carl let go. But that was only because Negan was spotted walking towards them with Lucille in hand.

_Well, look who finally showed up._

"Okay, assholes. What the fuck is going on here?" Negan bellowed. One of the guys gave Negan a piece of paper.

"We found this in one of the food cases they got us."

Negan read over the paper then frowned. "Did you write this, Rick?" he asked, not looking up. Rick shook his head.

"No. It was already in there when we got it."

Carl rushed up and yanked the paper out of Negan's hand. He read it then said, "Yeah… no. First of all, this is not my dad's handwriting, and second of all, he can barely draw a decent flower, let alone this neat picture of a hand flashing the middle finger." Carl gave the paper back to Negan and walked up to his dad. Rick looked him over, then nogiced something missing.

"Carl, where's your bandage?"

"Negan forced it off me," he replied, shooting a glare at Negan.

"Negan-" Rick started, but Negan cut him off.

"We need to talk, Rick. About this son of yours."

Rick sighed, then walked up towards Negan, getting ready to talk to his worst enemy.

During so, Carl began to notice things again as things began to die down a bit. 

People were staring at them now here and there, but it wasn't that bad. Aaron looked like he was going to be okay, except for some bruises here and there, but he should be fine. And once again, that weird shadow, but this time next to a house closer to them and it was almost the exact same color of blue, just a shade or two off…

He focused his eye on the shadow this time, not daring to look away. He quickly realized that it was just a shadow and in order to see the actual person, he would have to move. But to what side?

He hastely glanced at the sun- _Ouch, dammit!_ \- and at what angle it was pointing to and looked back at the shadow. Just like he thought before, it was a pretty sunny day so he was able to see the shadow (and the sun) quite easily. And the shadow was definitely in the shape of a person.

So, since the sun was angling _this_ way, he would have to move _away_ from the gates in order to see the person.

He slowly crept up closer to the house in front of him (he had to be slow. he doesn't want to scare the person away) and edged his way closer the house.

When he made it, the boy pressed his back to the side of the house and slid alongside it, making sure his footsteps were as quiet as possible.

_One step, two step, three, four… almost there, five, six, seven, eight, nine, to the end… wait._

He breathed steadily through his nose, perfectly silent. He reached for his gun, which he remembered wasn't there and cursed silently to himself. He started to panic. 

What will he use to defend himself if the person attacks? What if the person has a gun? What if he ends up defenseless and the person kills him? He doesn't want to die! Well, actually… he wouldn't mind much, as long as the person makes it fast. But what if the person doesn't? The person has to, it needs to be sly or everyone else would notice it and kill it. And what if people notice him doing this and think he's crazy? He looked around anxiously. That can't happen! But he still has to- there.

Carl noticed to stick and foot away from him. He could use that. It wasn't a knife or a gun, but it can work.

He slowly crouched down and reached for the stick, knowing the risk it could take. Unfortunately, the person was on his right and he can't see the person with his right eye as he doesn't have one. So he has to be extra careful…

Yes! He grabbed it then went back to pressing against the side of the house, creeping his way back up out of his crouch. He checked on the shadow. Yup. Still there.

He braced himself then leaped from where he was standing and got his (very pathetic) stick ready, just in case.

That's when he saw him. The person the shadow belonged to.

Carl couldn't recognize him, and trust me, he might not know your name, but if you lived in Alexandria, he knows how you look. And this guy… was foreign. Which cause an alarm to go off in his brain right when the person went to attack.

Carl dodged the swing from the sword (a… sword?!) and kicked the guy's leg just right, causing the man to fall.

The boy took it to his right to take the man's sword away and stood above him and said, "Pretty obvious you don't belong here. You're an idiot." Then he swung the base of the sword down, knocking the man out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much angst there, but plenty of anxiety! I knocked this out pretty fast and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> One thing before I go (or you go): If you want to co-create with me (as I'm kinda off with ideas) the offer will be up! Whoever asked first will get it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. It Really Had To Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was in Alexandria who wasn't supposed to be and Carl had noticed him. He was able to knock the man out before he could do any harm and now the Alexandrians (which, unfortunately, Negan too) have to find out who the hell it was. Problem is, both of the Grimes recognizes who it is and now no one knows what to do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

"Dad!" Carl called out, still standing over the man with the sword in his hands. He still couldn't believe that the man even had a sword, and it definitely wasn't Michonne's. This one had a red rim with a shiny metallic grey and blue that glinted in the sunlight. The red probably just was there to make the other two colors pop out, which worked. It looked beautiful in Carl's opinion.

"Carl, what is it?" Rick called back, running towards him, and stopped once he was standing next to him.

Negan and who Carl believed was David was running right behind Rick and stopped a few feet away from them.

"This guy got in," Carl told Rick, stepping slightly away from the passed out man so he wasn't right above him anymore. "I took him down. He is just knocked out but I think I hit him pretty badly."

Rick raised his eyebrows at Carl. "Without any weapon," he stated.

"Yeah," Carl replied. "Well, I had a stick and he had a sword; this sword. But I took it away from him and knocked him out with it."

"Pretty goddamn impressive," Negan commented. Carl wanted to glare, but a compliment was a compliment.

"Let's bring him inside then," Rick announced.

"Inside where?" Carl asked.

"I was guessing in our house, but if you have another place in mind, feel free," he replied. Carl thought for a moment.

============

"I didn't know this was here," Rick admitted. Everyone, including Negan and David, were going down the stairs into a celler almost that was next to a slightly larger building than any of the houses in Alexandria.

"Well, when you are very observant you are able to notice more things," Carl replied. He was, of course, talking about his anxiety, but he didn't say that.

Rick, who was carrying the man, laid the him down on the cot. 

They only had to wait about a surprising 5 minutes even though Carl had hit the guy pretty hard. He slowly opened his eyes and Carl couldn't help but remember when he was in a way in the same situation. Except he had woken up in his bedroom, not a cell.

The man jerked upright as soon as he realized where he was and turned to look at his company. His eyes hardened as he looked them over, recognizing the boy who had knock him out. Easy to tell anyway as the kid only had one eye.

"Who are you?" Rick asked the man, and he reluctantly answered after a moments hesitation.

"My name is Jordan," the man said, introducing himself. "I do not have any interest in telling you where I came from." The man -Jorden- had, to Carl's surprise, a deep, gruffy voice that almost sounded like his dad's.

"I can understand that," Rick said to Jordan, "but why were you in our walls?"

"I was surveying you and your people. Trying to find out about you. No harm in that, is there?" Jordan replied, moving to the side of the cot and sitting up straighter. I tightened my grip on the sword still in my hand, just in case.

Carl then met Jordan's eye and they both stared at each other for a bit. Carl noticed how bright blue the man's eyes were, almost matching the grey-blue color on the sword. Somehow, it felt like he was almost looking in a mirror. Plenty of differences of course, but the basics were the same.

Jordan had the exact same eye color as Carl, same nose, and even the same eyebrows. All the same as him. _And Rick._

"Um, Dad?" Carl said, putting his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Yes, Carl?" He replied, looking at his only son.

"That guy looks familiar," he told Rick. Rick turned his head back to take a closer look at the man. He had to admit, he looked familiar as hell. So much, it was unnerving.

"Dad, I think that's Uncle Jordan," Carl announced quietly. He kept staring at the man and the man stared back.

Then, Jordan spoke. 

"Carl?" he asked the boy in disbelief. "Rick?" These were the two people he had been looking for all these years. Well, Lori too, but he never liked that bitch.

"Jordan," Rick said in awe. "Is it really you?" He smiled, knowing that he finally found his long lost brother, his only sibling.

"Why, I guess it is," Jordan replied, smiling back.

Carl wanted to share the excitement, but instead tightened his grip even more on the sword.

"Even if you're my uncle, you still intruded in our walls," Carl said, giving a warning look to the man.

"Whoa, shit Carl," Jordan said, holding up his hands. "Now that I know you guys are here, I have even less intention of hurting you."

"Nice choice of words," Carl growled back.

"Carl, please," Rick begged, "give him a chance. You know him."

"That doesn't always mean anything!" Carl snapped back.

"Not always, but we have gone through so much history with him, it is nearly impossible to not trust him." 

Carl had to admit that was true, but he couldn't help but be a little… scared of this man. He hadn't seen his only uncle for years and he knew how fast people can change, he already has himself. So he wasn't sure if he could trust him or not.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on on fucking moment," Negan cut in. "You two are brothers?"

"Who's the party pooper?" Jordan loud-whispered to Rick and Carl.

Rick tightened his lips, knowing that nothing good was going to happen if he laughed.

Carl, on the other hand, being a teenager with no worry about that, couldn't help but laugh his head off at the comment. He immediately knew that Jordan was at least capable of being the funny uncle he always had been. For now at least.

Negan tapped his fingers on the baseball bat that was over his left shoulder as if to remind them of who was present at the moment.

"That's Negan," Rick calmly told his brother, giving him a look that said "don't get him pissed off". The three of the Grimes had always had this ability to communicate very well with each other. Rick and Carl had taken advantage of that at times.

"Ah, I see," Jordan nodded and gave him a "yeah, you're right" look.

Carl was able to tell what they "said" to each other because, well, of course.

"Anywhoo," Negan continued after Carl's laughter died down, which took a forever-lasting minute and a half, "so because he is your brother, you are just gonna let him free even though you haven't even seen each other in who-knows-how-fucking-long?"

 _Exactly what I was trying to say!_ Carl thought.

"I know I can trust him," Rick responded to Negan.

"Oh, really?" Carl jumped in.

"Carl, please," Jordan tried to convince the stubborn boy. "You can trust me." Jordan went to walk towards him but Carl held up the sword in warning, trying to look how Michonne did when she did that.

"Whoa, can you really use that?" Jordan asked in surprise. Obviously, Carl's attempts worked.

"In a way," Carl replied, not daring to tell him that he really had no clue on how to swing it properly without losing the sword completely by practically throwing it.

"Well, I'm done with this bullshit," Negan said, and him and David went right back outside, probably to put more of "his shit" in the trucks.

When it was just the three Grimes, they all stayed silent for a moment and pretty much the only actual movement any of them made was Carl lowering the sword a little bit.

"Okay," Jordan said finally, "care to show me around?"

Rick smiled and let Jordan through and the three of them went outside to the blinding sun. They had to blink a few times before finally getting used to it after the dimmer lighting down in the cell room. Though it took longer for Carl as since he has one eye, it all got into this one part of his face and even after his eye got used to the sun, he had a pounding headache.

"I'm keeping this for now," Carl told his uncle.

"Fine by me," he replied.

============

"This place is beautiful," Jordan said in awe. "I'm surprised you kept it going that long."

"Sort of," Rick laughed. "There is still a problem with the Saviors."

"Damn those people to hell," Jordan laughed back. "They shouldn't be taking your shit."

"Not like we have a choice and say in that matter," Rick replied.

Carl slowly faded out of listening to the older men's conversation and, once again, started to look around.

_Two men carrying some food, two other people arguing, boy do I miss Enid, people are staring at us, it is not that sunny anymore, why are the Saviors still here? They should have left by now. People are still staring, yeah I think the Saviors are wrapping up. 'Bout time. OKAY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH ALL THIS STARING!_

Carl started to glare at anyone he caught staring and they quickly walked away, not looking back. Which was just fine for Carl.

"Hey, Carl?" Carl's attention snapped back to Rick and Jordan. Jordan was the one who spoke.

"Yes?" Carl asked, looking at Jordan questionably.

"You can keep that if you'd like," Jordan responded, motioning towards the sword.

Carl gave him a "why?" look and Jordan answered, "Just 'cause I can tell you like it. And why not?" Jordan gave Carl a kind smile.

"Um, thanks," Carl replied, weighing the sword in his hands. It definitely was a sword, not a katana like Michonne's.

"No problem," Jordan said, waving it off. "Just take good care of it." Jordan paused for a moment, looking Carl over. "Actually, I think it really fits you. Perfect colors also."

Carl smiled. He did have to say that it was definitely his type. His favorite color was on it (the traditional Grimes' blue- that's what the Grimes called it), and it just felt… right.

"Yeah," Carl admitted, looking back up at Jordan. "It kinda does. I like the blue."

"Because it is the traditional Grimes' blue?" Jordan asked.

"Sort of, I guess. It brings comfort."

Still, even after that, Carl wasn't sure if trusting his uncle was a good idea or not. He would have to think about this. Hopefully, he still has time to think. Anything could happen. Jordan couuld go crazy, people could die, _he_ could die.

Suddenly, Carl felt this dizzying sensation and he had to steady himself in fear of falling over.

"Hold this," Carl whispered and handed his sword to his dad since he was the closest and leaned over, putting his hands on his knees.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked worriedly.

Carl fought the urge to say "I'm fine" but all he succeeded to do was stay silent.

"Shit," Rick said. "Negan told me about this."

"About what?" Jordan asked.

Meanwhile, Carl started to slightly hyperventilate, trying to keep his gasps as quiet as possible. This was going to suck real bad.

"Negan told me all about earlier today when he just passed out after something like a panic attack," Rick told Jordan, walking a little towards Carl, closing most of the space between them. "Just breathe," Rick said to Carl, putting his hand on his back.

Now Carl started to openly hyperventilate and he put his right hand on his chest as if that would stop all of this.

"We need to get him at least sitting down," Rick said quickly, and Jordan helped him bring Carl in their house- they were close to it- and sat him down on the couch.

"Dad-" Carl breathed, trying to speak.

"Shsh," Rick shushed him. "You don't have to speak."

"I'll go get some water," Jordan said, and rushed off into the kitchen.

Carl was both shocked and happy at how much they bothed helped him, which made him start to cry being already emotionally weakened.

"Just let it out, we won't judge," Rick told him softly, which made him cry harder.

"But-" he tried to say, but Rick cut him off with a finger to his lips.

Jordan then came out with a glass of water and handed it to Carl, who took it without hesitation.

He nodded a thank you to the man and took a small sip, trying to hold back the constant panting so he wouldn't choke.

"We won't leave you," Jordan reminded Carl and sat down next to him on his right, Rick already having taken the left.

"Please," Carl whined and Rick started to rub his back.

"It seems like it will never end," Jordan told Carl. "But it will. This will end."

The teenager closed his eye and leaned against his father, putting his right hand on his uncle's shoulder. He needed as much comfort as he could get and the two older Grimes knew that.

Even if Carl wasn't sure about trusting Jordan, this might decide it. If Jordan betrays them in the future, fuck that, at least for now, because one thing's for sure:

They were both there for him.

_**Always.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I knew this chapter was kinda long, but I think that it could make up for my absence. Tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me!
> 
> The co-creating job is still open for those who are interested!
> 
> (The next chapter will have some self harm in it, so be prepared!)


End file.
